


Sometimes

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Arthur, dominant eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all Eames has to do is grip Arthur's neck just so,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, all Eames has to do is grip Arthur's neck just so, and rub his fingers into the muscle and tendons, for just a moment or two, for Arthur to go still, quiet, the breath and tension leaving his frame like water falling to the ground. When that happens, Eames keeps his fingers and thumb in place, pressing, until Arthur tilts his head up, offering the vulnerable point of his throat up for Eames' mouth, shuddering when Eames kisses and bites him there.

Sometimes, Arthur shakes him off with a muttered, _Eames, I'm working,_ and his fingers don't even stop on his laptop keyboard. That's when Eames grips his throat from the front with his other hand, pushing, tightening just a little, reminding them both how easy destruction is, how quickly fragile things can be broken. When he does, Arthur's lower body bucks in his chair, and Eames can feel the whimper trapped below his hand, unable to come out, but Arthur doesn't try any of a dozen ways to escape his grip. Eames loosens and closes his hands rhythmically, forcing Arthur to breathe when he chooses, until the body under his hands yields and Arthur's eyelashes flutter with each granted breath. On those days, he takes Arthur's mouth for a long time, right there, before guiding him into the bedroom, to strip him bare and plunder every secret.

Sometimes, Arthur fights him, explosive and dangerous. This is most likely to occur when Arthur needs his soothing the most. He can't just give himself, Eames has to _take_. And he does, slamming them both to the floor of whatever warehouse Arthur's worked so late in, pushed himself so hard that his body is tight and painful, his temper more so. On those nights, Arthur cries out loud, angry and yearning _ah ah ah_ , as he struggles in Eames' hold, desperate to get away, desperate more to be held still by Eames' greater weight, to be rendered helpless in Eames' hands. When Eames has him completely trapped and he knows it, Arthur's breathing goes long and deep, eyes closing as his cheek rests on the warehouse floor. Those nights, once he finally _accepts_ , Eames works him over with the palm of his hand, striking and massaging, until Arthur's arse is red and he's floating on an endorphin rush, tethered only to Eames' touch on his flesh. Those nights, they don't make it back to their hotel, adjourning instead to whatever corner Arthur had installed a mattress in at the beginning of the job, and Eames takes off the rest of Arthur's clothes and leaves his own on, telling him again and again, by word and deed, how beautiful Arthur is kneeling naked in front of him, mouth around Eames' cock, how perfect his reddened arse is, how precious Arthur's moans are when he scrapes a nail across a pert cheek, how he's such a good boy for him, such a good boy, the way he thrashes madly as Eames spears him from behind and in all the myriad ways he takes him. The way he clings to Eames after, pale skin nestled against Eames' clothes, mouth open and heartbeat slow and steady, as he tastes at the skin of Eames' neck, softly, sighing and mindless, trusting him to keep them both safe.


End file.
